


抖森x洛基

by loveloki123



Category: Tomki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tomki, 洛汤基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: pwp





	抖森x洛基

抖森X洛基  
“汤姆……”洛基一只手扶上汤姆的脖颈，嘴唇划过他脸上的每一寸皮肤。  
他控制不住的拥抱着这个人温暖的身体，像是要把他和自己揉为一体。  
此刻的渴望和渴求都悉数得到满足，洛基喉咙耸动，感觉自己的欲望正在蠢蠢欲动。  
“你今天都做什么了？”汤姆环住洛基的腰线，手不停在上面搓磨，“今天乖不乖。”  
“你觉得呢？我刚洗了个澡……”汤姆对上那双狡黠的湖绿色眼眸，突然不知道说什么好了，大概就是，无论这个人做什么他都会原谅吧。  
“汤姆，你就像我的太阳，总是能温暖我。”  
“洛基，你才是我的光……”  
下一秒，他直接吻上那人微笑着扬起来的嘴角。  
“洛基……”他念着身下他深爱至极之人的名字，手指灵活的顺着他的衣领探进去。  
“不用这么麻烦……”洛基挑眉，身上的衣服随着一阵光影波动直接消失了。  
汤姆接下来的时间都专注在脱解自己的衣物上，不时的看向躺在身下的洛基，生怕那人等的太过着急。  
现在两人都这么赤条条的躺在床上，汤姆冲洛基一笑，弯弯的眉毛像两条虫。  
然后他的手握在洛基的挺起，轻轻的撸动着，洛基深吸一口气。  
“汤姆……啊，”接着，就被汤姆含在了嘴里，感受着灵活的舌在极为敏感的部位舔吸噬弄，抑制不住的呻吟从口中溢出，在汤姆面前他不需要隐藏自己。  
汤姆看上去也很享受，他品尝着身下人的味道，时不时抬眼看那人的表情和染上红晕的脸颊。他尝试着向更深处吞咽，带给那人更多的快感，感受着纤长的手指带着难耐的情绪插入自己的发丝。  
“好，了……”洛基头越仰越高，濒临界点，他好像忘记了该如何呼吸，闭上眼睛，身体颤抖着射在了汤姆的嘴里。  
不住的喘息着，过热的气体从口中呼啸而出，此刻洛基的脸已经涨的通红。汤姆最喜欢看他高潮的样子，那人控制不住的身体反应对于他来说简直就是致命的诱惑。  
洛基两腿并拢搭在汤姆的后背上，看着那人用拇指抹去顺着嘴角流出的液体。  
接着把腿敞开，向上揽住自己的膝盖，“快进来…”他眼神也扫向汤姆早已经挺立的胯下。  
挑逗般的伸手，在自己的穴口周围点弄，“说实话，我有时真希望你能粗暴点……”  
汤姆抿嘴，突然两手用力的将洛基双腿掰的更开。洛基顺从的把屁股又抬高了点，身后的小穴彻底暴露在眼前，还很害羞似的收缩着，欲拒还迎，发出邀请。  
“已经湿了吗？”汤姆注视着那一片带着湿润的隐秘，手指用力便捅了进去，“你又……”在内壁剐搔着，再次插入了一根手指在身体里面抽弄，享受着抽离时被紧紧吸附住的紧致感。  
汤姆俯下身，舌头舔上去。  
湿滑的触感，洛基觉得从后面传递而来的痒感越来越深，不是如此的舔弄便可以满足了，“帮我……快，汤姆。”  
汤姆的舌头应声钻进洛基的身体里。  
“不要，不要……痒。”洛基扭了扭屁股。  
汤姆无奈，往上爬了爬，附上洛基的嘴唇，“尝尝你的味道……”说着，舌头钻进邪神的口腔里，两条舌试探着纠缠在一起。  
一只手不停研磨在洛基胸前的缨红，汤姆感觉自己越涨越硬，现在的体位，他毫不费力的把阴茎抵在洛基的穴口处磨蹭，光是如此摆动着臀部，就已经收获丝丝快感了。  
洛基发出一声类似哭泣的呻吟，他的腿都已经张开这么久了，汤姆迟迟不进来的举动磨的他难受。  
微微扬起身，他伸手抓住汤姆的下体，抵在自己的洞口，“哼……”一声，将汤姆的阴茎插入进去。  
“唔……”经过口水的润滑，过程很顺利的，汤姆便探了进去，他整根直插到底，洛基发出一声满足的吟语。  
感受着身后被填满的充实感，洛基终于如愿以偿，他伸手扶上汤姆的胸膛，微凉的指尖在上面划过，汤姆更加兴奋的耸动了下身。  
“唔……用力，”洛基一手揉弄着自己胸前的一点，另一只手套弄又抬起头的阴茎，体内被撞击的快感加上逐渐上升的温度蒸的他的理智荡然无存，他感觉身上人的每一次挺进都带给他无与伦比的快感，听着他粗重的喘息，体内的欲望因子跳动的更加疯狂。他将甬道收紧，意图夹住在后穴进出的凶器，看着此刻在自己体内驰骋的男人控制不住的脸红，最后缴枪投降。同时间，加快撸动自己的速度，洛基与汤姆默契的迎来了一次高潮。  
“唔，你太棒了。”汤姆拍了两把洛基的屁股，在拔出的瞬间看着一股白色的粘稠从穴口流出来，顺着股沟滴在床单上。  
洛基起身将汤姆搂进怀里，感受着爱人就势在他的胸膛上舔弄吸允。  
他双臂紧紧搂住怀中的至宝，手指在他的发丝间揉来揉去。  
用力，一翻身，他这次把汤姆压在了身下。  
汤姆仰视着邪神，露出宠溺的微笑。  
邪神居高临下，手指挑起毛绒绒的下巴，“你这么快，就让我有点意外了。”  
“还不是……”汤姆对视上那双露出精光的眼睛，“你太过迷人。”两只手摸上紧贴在自己胯上坐着的臀瓣，紧实的翘臀不安分的在汤姆刚刚发泄过的阴茎上磨蹭着。  
洛基两手伸到后面，抓在汤姆的下体不住的搓揉，企图再次唤醒身下人的欲火。  
在不断的触摸和刺激之下，汤姆又一次钻入了那片火热的欢愉之地。  
骑乘的体位，加上摆动的惯性，让两人在更深的地点相互碰撞。昏黄的光线更衬出此刻室内的旖旎气氛，肉体的撞击声和淫靡的水渍声叫嚣着这一夜的疯狂。  
这一次不会让洛基再得逞了，汤姆扶住洛基的腰部，随着托举。在洛基向下坐的时候腰部耸动用力上顶，不给那人一点空闲和再次恶作剧的机会。  
“不能再深了……”洛基此刻双目水汪汪的，注视着身下的人。  
然后一声惊叫被汤姆揽着躺在了床上，阴茎没有脱离身体，在甬道里转了一圈，一条腿被高高抬起，屈压在自己的小腹上。汤姆还不知疲倦的在自己体内进出，洛基情不自禁的闭上眼睛，下意识的揽紧那人的脖子。  
“你这样……我动不了了……”  
汤姆艰难的动了两下，听着洛基拧眉溢出的呻吟。  
“那就留在里面。”  
低头看向被自己撑开褶皱的穴口，因为不停的操弄已经充血，欲求不满的小穴还紧紧的吸附着自己的阴茎。  
“你还要我再怎么满足你啊……”汤姆手指伸过去，在插入的同时，又用手企图钻进被撑满的小洞，“它好像还想要更多……”  
“够了……够了！”洛基紧紧抓住汤姆的手指，“你再进去就要裂开了……”  
“好吧，”汤姆笑笑，“不如再换个姿势。”这样被洛基搂着，他动起来反而更加困难。  
帮助洛基翻了个身，现在汤姆从他的背后插入。  
他坐在床边上，洛基坐在他腿上。汤姆双手揽住两条纤长的大腿用力外扩，两手环住洛基的手臂，轻轻起身将他整个人颠弄起来。  
“啊……”这种羞耻的姿势让洛基完全放纵自己的表情，理智渐渐消失。汤姆的手指灵活钻进嘴巴里，享受着舌头的舔弄，溢出的津液顺着下巴滴下来，在身上留下一片晶莹。  
汤姆另一只手用力的在洛基的前端抚弄，还不时穿过阴茎揉搓敏感的囊袋。  
又不知过了多久，洛基颤抖着再次高潮，直到前端再也射不出什么，他已经跪趴在了地上，享受着身后人的撞击。  
已经用不上力，默默感受着汤姆的坚硬在自己的柔软处出入。  
频率突然加速，一下更比一下粗暴的捅弄。洛基喘息着，直到汤姆终于哼了一声，再次射在自己的体内。他喜欢听汤姆高潮时发出的声音，也喜欢他心满意足后在自己身上下意识的摸索。  
“我爱你，洛基。”汤姆喉咙耸动，从身后轻轻咬住洛基的耳垂。  
“我也是。”洛基向后伸手，抚上爱人毛茸茸的脸庞。


End file.
